When Hearts Reunite
by Autumn-Angel-31
Summary: EXTREMLY late Valentine's oneshot. Co-authored with pretzelboy. A little sweet oneshot about Seto and Kisara being reunited at the Valentine's Dance. A couple of curse words, but nothing extreme. Please review!


When Hearts Reunite

**When Hearts Reunite**

**By: pretzelboy & Autumn-Angel-31**

Hello! Autumn-Angel-31 here! This is my first one-shot. This was supposed to be up for Valentine's Day, but, yeah, it didn't. But it's still going to be a Valentine's Day Fic because I already the plot thought out, so yeah… &

First, before we begin, this one-shot is dedicated to two very important people; pretzelboy, who helped write it and is a great guy, and to Kisara Strife, who is one of my best friends on this site. These two made me feel welcome on this site and helped me with my fics. And they listen to my rambling!

This one is for you guys! You guys ROCK!

Anyway, hope you like it!

Oh, AND I STILL DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! I wish I did!

Does Kaiba seem OOC? Well, if he does, it's because he's falling in love! (Authoress does happy dance while pink hearts float around.)

-- (insert line break here)--

**When Hearts Reunite**

Lover's and romantics walked the streets of Domino City, hand in hand. Laughter rang out through the streets. Romantic music was heard from every store. The florists were doing great business. Everyone was buying roses and different flower arrangements.

A young silver haired and blue eyed girl sighed. Kisara wasn't really into the whole red roses and chocolates thing. She thought that Valentine's Day should be about true love, like the love that she felt in her heart for the mysterious man in her dreams. It was only dreams, but why did it feel so real? But to everyone else, it was about candy and flowers.

It seemed that it was too commercial.

Even the Valentine's Dance at Domino High was commercial. The whole gym would be decorated with pink, red and white streamers, red foil hearts and paper cupids. To Kisara, that didn't say 'romance'. But why then, was she out shopping for a dress for the dance?

Oh yeah. Now she remembered now. Her friend Tea begged for her to go, so she wouldn't be the only girl out of their group of friends at the dance. She had already been to almost every shop, but couldn't find anything she liked.

Why she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the two people coming in the opposite direction until it was too late.

_**CRASH!**_

"Ouch!" Kisara exclaimed as she ran into something. Wait. No. Correction. _Someone. _"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. She dared a glance at the person she ran into.

"_What the …?" _her mind gasped_. "It can't be? What the heck is going on?!"_

Standing in front of her, was the guy she only seen in her dreams. The guy that her heart burned for.

"Whatever." was all the blue eyed, brown haired boy in front of her said.

"Are you OK, Miss….?" The other, shorter boy said.

"It's Kisara. And yes, I'm fine. I think." She said as she look over herself. "Yep. Everything's in the right place." she said with a slight smile.

The younger boy laughed and said; "My name's Mokuba. The other, less friendly looking one is my big brother Seto."

"Well, hello Mokuba. As I said, I'm Kisara." she said with a smile at both of them. Mokuba smiled but Seto's face stayed set as stone. _"This can't be the same guy. He's so… cold." _she thought.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for running into you. I must be going. Lots of dress shops to look at. It was nice to meet you though." she remarked quickly. She wanted to get away ASAP. Seto's glaring was making her uncomfortable. And it was freaky looking into the eyes of the man who wandered through her dreams at night. "Goodbye. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day." she smiled as she walked past them.

-- ( Later )--

"Why did I say that?! What's wrong with me?" she muttered to herself as she walked past couples holding hands. Ever since her encounter with the Kaiba brothers, her heart was pounding and her thoughts wandered back to Seto. "I'm losing it!" she sighed.

She walked past a shop window, and then back tracked. There was the perfect dress. It was a strapless light blue dress with a black ribbon around the waist. It reached to just about the knees. Underneath the skirt was light blue netting underskirt that had black edging around it and made the dress's skirt puff out a little. She walked into the shop and was glad that they had it her size. Kisara paid for the dress and walked out of the shop, slightly happier than when she started, but still with the thoughts of her dream and early run in on her mind.

But she wasn't the only one……

-- (With Seto)--

(Seto's thoughts/POV.)

"_Why is she so familiar?"_ thought Seto. He and Mokuba were walking down the street back to Kaiba Corp. "Mokuba, that girl we saw today…."

"Kisara? What about her?" asked Mokuba.

"I know I've seen her before, but I have no idea where. Do you have any idea where I might have seen her?" the older brother asked.

"Look Seto with all due respect, you don't meet that many girls, in fact the only girls you've come into contact with in the last five years are Tea and Serenity, so I would have no idea were you met her," said Mokuba. He had been bugging Seto to 'go on and get a girl' for months now.

"Mokuba, I've told you before..." started Seto.

Mokuba cut him off "You have no time for women, yeah I know Seto, but listen Kaiba Corp. is doing great now, you've had a lot more free time on your hands, there's no shame in some ya know female companionship."

Seto thought, did he want companionship? Maybe, even though he hated to admit it, he has been feeling a little empty, like something was missing from his life. "_Was a woman the thing that could fill in the blank? Maybe, but how to find a girl? Oh, right the Valentines Dance at school tonight"_ thought Seto, _"Well at least I don't have to get a suit, I've got more than enough at home."_

Little did Seto know that his life was about to change forever.

--(Fast Forward to the dance)--

(Normal POV)

Kisara arrived at the dance at 7:00 pm with Tea and the rest of the gang. She looked around the gym and thought; _"It looks like I was right about the gym." _She was indeed right. The whole gym was decorated with pink, red and white streamers, balloons, foil hearts, plastic table clothes and paper plates and such. Also, almost all the girls were wearing outfits in pink or red. It looked like Kisara was the only one wearing blue. Even Tea was wearing pink. The boys drew the line at wearing pink, but, Tea managed to get each one of them to wear a red carnation on their jacket lapel. Kisara sighed.

"What's wrong Kisara?" Tea asked.

"Nothing. Only that I was the idiot and went and bought a blue dress when everyone else is in pink or red!" she said exasperated as she brushed a strand of her silver hair off her shoulder.

"Don't worry! You look better in blue anyway." Tea assured her with a smile. It was true. Kisara looked beautiful in the blue dress and her hair left down long with the sides pinned up with rhinestone clips.

"Thanks Tea." she replied with a small smile. "You guys go and get a table. I'm going to get a drink of punch." Tea and the others nodded.

--(Over with Seto)--

Seto sat at a table; he didn't want to go to the school dance but, that silver haired girl he met this morning. He felt as though he had seen her before, long ago, but where? The orphanage? No, he didn't have any friend there apart from Mokuba. School? No again. No friends.

Then she entered the room and all thought in his head stopped, she had on a light blue dress that greatly accented her eyes and hair at the same time_. "What should I do?_" thought Seto _"Should I invite her over? No, I won't, she probably wouldn't want to. Maybe she would. No, I still won't invite her over. No, I won't do it. I can't. I won't. Ah, what the hell!" _He waved her over and to his surprise, she came over and sat down and smiled at him.

"Hi Seto," she said.

"Hi" said Seto.

--(With Yugi and Co.)--

Half way across the room, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea sat at a table watching the pair. "What's dat rich boy doing with Kisara?" asked Joey.

"Guys there's something I haven't told you. In the pharaoh's memories, in Kaiba's past life, he was in love with the past life of Kisara," said Yugi, "And I think history's repeating itself. I think Kaiba's falling in love." Joey and Tristan burst out  
laughing.

"Yugi that's the most ridicules thing I ever heard." Tristan said in between laughing fits.

"Is it? Or is it the most ridiculously brilliant thing you've never thought of?" said Yugi.

--(With Seto and Kisara.)--

Kisara was frustrated. She had bee trying to make small talk for about 30 minutes. _"Will he ever say anything? It's like talking to a wall!" _she thought. Then suddenly, when a new song started to play, Seto finally spoke.

"Want to dance?" he asked. Set mentally slapped himself. _"What am I asking her to dance for?!" _

"I'd love to." she answered eagerly. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he led her onto the dance floor and started to dance to the music.

_Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' cRaZy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you…

As the song ended Seto lost himself in her gorgeous blue eyes. Kisara was also lost in his ice blue eyes. They both noticed the other staring and quickly turned away, trying to hide the blushes that both of them had. "Ummm. I think I'm going outside for some fresh air. It's getting quite warm in here." Kisara said hurriedly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them since they stopped dancing.

"Do you want some company?" Seto asked to her surprise.

"Ummm. Ok. If you want to come." she answered. They walked out of the gym into the school's courtyard/garden. (A/N: I don't if they have one, but let's pretend for story's sake. OK?) The night was surprisingly warm for February, but it was still cold to Kisara, who forgot her jacket inside. She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself and stared up at the night sky, when she felt something being wrapped around her shoulders. She looked and saw Seto wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. "Thank you Seto." she said.

They continued to walk around the grounds in silence. Kisara couldn't take it anymore, so she decided to say the thing that has been ever-present on her mind. "Ummm, Seto? I know that this might sound crazy, but have we ever met before today?" she asked. Seto stopped and looked at her with a look that resembled shock. "Never mind. I knew it was crazy." she sighed with a slight blush. She turned to walk away but something happened that Kisara never thought would happen in a million years…

Seto grabbed her hand and spun her around and kissed her on the lips. (A/N: YES! FINALLY... I'll be quiet now.) Kisara's eyes went wide at first, and then she closed them and kissed him back.

When they finally pulled apart, Seto asked; "Does that answer your question?"

"I think. So, where have we met?' she replied, a little breathlessly.

Seto held her hand and whispered; "In our dreams." Kisara smiled a knowing smile.

"I think you may be right." she replied.

--(Back into the Gym)--

Yugi and the rest watched as Seto and Kisara walked back into the gym hand in hand. Tristan and Joey were gaping at the new couple and were speechless. Tea and Yugi just smiled. After a moment, Tristan found his voice. "What's the matter with Kaiba? He's sure not acting like himself."

Yugi just smiled and said; "That's what happens when hearts reunite."

--(Another line break)--

DONE! It only took me like 4 months or something! OO Ya, so I made them hold hands when they walked into the gym.

Did you like it? I liked typing it. So romantic!

Again, this is for Kisara Strife and pretzelboy! A big thanks to pretzelboy writing about half of this! Couldn't have done it without him! Please make reviews out to both of us!

Please review!

Autumn taking off!

P.S. 'Blast from the Past' will be updated after 'Not a Normal Year'


End file.
